As Weird As It Gets: Enid Third
by Allie of the Bridge
Summary: What will happen when a new, slightly eccentric girl shows up at school?


"Attention Blake Holsey High School students," the principal's voice came over the loud speaker, "there will be an emergency assembly, NOW! So get your butts in, I mean please escort yourselves to the auditorium. That is all."  
  
Ellie and John looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Don't you just love Principal Durst's announcements," Ellie said sarcastically. She was leaning against a locker while John retrieved his books.  
  
"Oh yes, she's a real charmer, but I must say her assemblies are better." John shut his locker and the two headed for the auditorium.  
  
Outside the auditorium the two meet up with their friends, Max, Meghan, and Miles.  
  
"What do you think she's up to now?" Max asked the group.  
  
"Maybe she's finally going to come out and tell the whole school that she's an alien," Miles said with enthusiasm.  
  
Meghan slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"What? It could happen!" he said pathetically trying to defend himself.  
  
The five friends walked into the auditorium and found seats five in a row. As they sat down Principal Durst started to try to calm down the student body.  
  
"Excuse me, sit down please, sit down. Sit down and shut up you ignorant little twits!" Silence swiped throughout the auditorium in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Thank you. Now the reason I have called you here today is to introduce our new student to everyone. Please welcome Enid Third." Principal Durst turned toward the edge of the stage.  
  
Whispers filled the auditorium as all eyes feel on one girl. She was about 14, average height. Her brown hair was braided in to long pigtails down her back. She was dressed in a long black dress with a blue collared shirt underneath. She had on black shoes with gray knee-high socks.  
  
"Would you like to say a few words Enid?" Durst asked her.  
  
Enid slowly walked up to the microphone. Principal Durst moved aside so that Enid could speak.  
  
"All of you-are freaks." Enid said before slowly stepping away from the microphone and walking off the stage. The whole student body starred wide- eyed as Principal Durst stepped back up to the mic. "Well, that was, interesting," Durst said as the students broke into conversation.  
  
"Dismissed!"  
  
"Okay," Ellie said as she turned to her friends.  
  
"Five bucks says she's a witch," Miles said as he removed five dollars from his pocket.  
  
"Yeah right. Six says she's a vampire," Meghan contradicted him.  
  
"Oh come on guys, do you really believe that?"  
  
"Max is right. She's probably just been traumatized by a recently terrible event, that caused her to have to move here and that's why she feels hostile towards the school and it's students," John stated matter-of- factly. John's remark was meet by four quizzical looks.  
  
"What? It could happen!" he argued back.  
  
"I say we go find her and talk to her."  
  
"I'm with Ellie," Max said standing up. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Okay," they said in unison.  
  
The five friends stood up and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Enid!" Ellie yelled as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Ellie, and these are my friends."  
  
"I'm Max."  
  
"Miles."  
  
"Meghan."  
  
"Jonathon Sotherland, please to meet you," he said in a formal voice, extending his hand.  
  
"So are you a witch or a vampire?"  
  
Meghan slapped Miles in the back of the head. A slightly evil grin spread over Enid's face. "You'll know soon enough."  
  
The five stared at her, speechless. Suddenly a bell rang and people started to leave classrooms.  
  
"It's lunch time. Would you like to eat us, with us?" Max corrected himself quickly then covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I'd love to," Enid replied.  
  
"Which one?" Miles looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"The later. Why do you think I would want to eat you? I usually throw the body away after I suck the blood."  
  
"You're kidding, right Enid?" Max asked cautiously.  
  
For the second time that day an evil grin spread across her face. "Maybe."  
  
"How about we just have hamburgers," John said as the group headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Sure" "Okay" "I'm fine with that" "Why not" "Can't be that bad" they all agreed in unison.  
  
As they sat down around a table in the cafeteria and began to eat, John looked up and looked to Enid across from him.  
  
"So Enid, where are you from?"  
  
"I spend most of my time at a boarding school in Canada, but the school is closed for four months for some extreme spring cleaning. So, I'm staying at home with my parents, and going to school here."  
  
"What class do you have next?" he asked, digging even further for a conversation topic other then the weather.  
  
"My schedule says, M-A-T-H," she said the word as if it were foreign to her.  
  
"What, do you not have math at your school?" Ellie asked jokingly.  
  
"Actually, we don't. We learn the basics and that's it. Nor do we have science, english, and social studies. It's sort of a specialty school," The five stared at her in awe.  
  
"How do I get transferred there?" Miles asked smiling.  
  
"You can't. In order to got o my school you have to start at age twelve otherwise you aren't allowed in," she replied.  
  
"Must be one heck of a school," Meghan said.  
  
"It is. So what's so great about your school?" Enid said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing. Your first impression of us was pretty much correct, we're all freaks. Some more then others, but freaks all the same," the group started to laugh.  
  
*****  
  
The days that passed were normal as Enid settled into the group. The six became friends, despite the bet between Meghan and Miles. Except the fact that Miles still approached Enid as if she were a witch. Then again this was natural on the account that Miles thought that everything was supernatural.  
  
Enid adjusted to the school subjects, and the student body completely ignored her.  
  
It was a normal life for high school misfits. 


End file.
